Mobile computation and communication devices (mobile devices) can store large amounts of data, are highly portable, and are frequently unprotected. For example, a mobile device is easy to steal or lose. Furthermore, unless precautions are taken, an unauthorized person can gain access to confidential information stored on or accessed through a mobile device. Even if not stolen or lost, an unauthorized person may gain access to the confidential information if the mobile device is left unattended and unprotected, if data is acquired during wireless communications by the mobile device, or if malware is unknowingly installed on the mobile device. This may result in an inoperable mobile device, loss of personal information, disclosure of confidential information, disciplinary actions for the mobile device owner, etc.
Organizations, such as private companies, government agencies, universities, etc. may purchase particular mobile devices for their employees or may require their employees to purchase particular mobile devices. The particular mobile devices may be equipped with safeguards that prevent unauthorized access to organization information stored on the particular mobile devices. However, the particular mobile devices may also include software (e.g., mobile applications) and other features (e.g., navigation, global positioning system (GPS) components, etc.) that organizations may not wish to purchase.